


The Great Unknown

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Death, Growing Old, Love, M/M, Time moves on, dying, greatest love, how do you even write a eulogy, life is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: “That it will never come again is what makes life so sweet.” —Emily Dickinson
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Veld
Kudos: 6





	The Great Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentined/gifts).



> Written to the new 10 Years song “The Unknown”. Special nod to Radical Face’s “All is Well (Goodbye, Goodbye)” And my favorite poet mixed in.
> 
> Writing this made me cry. Why do I do this?

“That it will never come again is what makes life so sweet.”

Or so they say.

“Because I could not stop for Death – 

He kindly stopped for me –   
The Carriage held but just Ourselves –   
And Immortality.”

That was more my speed. But it was about me, not us.

I closed the book, set it aside. Words from a different time, a different age, where things were nothing like they are now, and yet so prescient still.

That is the magic of poetry, I thought, because it is magic that isn’t revealed, but rather hidden in plain sight.

I still had the pad of paper in front of me, still chewed on the pen cap.

What should I write?

How do you sum up a life, when it is so fresh in your mind? When you can close your eyes and almost touch with your fingertips that life force? Still feel the skin of that important hand? The warmth of it?

The only thing that is certain in life is death, and that time marches on without you. One day you are here, laughing, carefree, young, echoes of your fears, aspirations, and loves rippling like rain on the surface of water, and the next you are old, crags in your face shifting when you smile, and the cataracts obscure the beauty of your once youthful beautiful burnt umber eyes, and then you are gone. Gone forever. The memory of you is the only thing left, and even that fades, until the only thing that’s left is the great unknown. What’s born soon dies, and so on and so forth. Does it matter at all in the end? That everyone is special in some way? Touches lives in some way, big or small? Would I remember him the same for all eternity or would he change shape like all things do in our memories?

Veld touched me in more than one way.

Our fires burned brighter. We were once a beautiful disaster. And when he aged, he still looked at me in that same way he always had—with love and mischief both. I looked into his eyes even as he faded from me. He told me he’d haunt me forever, and I believed him, because it was impossible to go searching in the Lifestream for him, to pick him out and bring him back to me.

But time moved on and carried us into the great unknown.

And now the world didn’t seem the same to me. It seemed devoid of light, color, life.

Should I write that?


End file.
